Twisted
by gods-concrete-angel-princess79
Summary: A Reba-Twister crossover. It tells about the relationship between the sisters Jo and Reba. As well as the kids'. ENJOY!
1. Meet the Crew

** Twisted**

** I own nothing of Reba or Twister. I own the following characters: Shana and Elaina. Reba and Jo are sisters for a dramatic effect. Set to take place in 1996.**

** CH 1: Meet the Crew.**

** TWISTER CREW:**

** Dr. Jo Thornton Harding: Soon-to-be ex-wife of Bill. She lost her father when she was six years old. She is the younger sister of Reba. Played by Helen Hunt.**

** Bill Harding: Soon-to-be ex-husband of Jo. Engaged to Melissa. Favors Jo's cousin Shana because of her love and passion for chasing tornados. Played by Bill Paxton**

** Dr. Melissa Reeves: Engaged to Bill. She is a reproduction therapist. She does not find chasing tornados thrilling at all. Played by Jami Gertz**

** Meg Greene: Jo's aunt. There is no saying whether she is Jo's maternal or paternal, but I'm going with maternal. She used to call Bill a human barometer. Played by Lois Smith.**

** Dr. Jonas Miller: Only chases tornados for money. He owns a lot of high-tech stuff to help his group. Played by Cary Elwes.**

** Dustin "Dusty" Davis: Is the crazy-but-cool one of Jo's group. He started out with Bill and Jo, and has been chasing twisters ever since. He calls Bill "The Extreme", and is rumored to have a crush on Shana. Played by Philip Seymour Hoffman**

** Shana "Shay-Shay" Murray-Greene: Is Jo's 16-year-old cousin who lives with Meg. Shana knows Dusty likes her, but she's out to get Laurence, the second youngest in the group. She has a nursing license, even at her young age. She also enjoys chasing twisters, and playing with her dog, Mose. Her parents (Meg's daughter and son-in-law) died in an F-4 tornado. She is three minutes older than her sister, Elaina. She used to work with Jonas before he went his separate ways with Bill and Jo. Played by Sarah Hyland.**

** Elaina "Ellie Bear" Murray-Greene: Is three minutes younger than her twin sister, Shana. She is much like Shana in every way. She also owns Mose, and has a nursing license. She knows that Laurence likes her, but she goes for Dusty, because they are both the same kind of crazy. When she goes chasing, she'll ride with Dusty, and Shana will ride with Laurence. Played by Amanda Bynes.**

** Tim "Beltzer" Lewis: Likes Haynes a lot. Rumor has it that they're engaged. Played by Todd Field.**

** Haynes: The other female in the group. She is rumored to be engaged to Beltzer. Played by Wendle Josepher.**

** Allan Sanders: Is Rabbit's friend. He drives while Rabbit finds shortcuts to beat Jonas. Played by Sean Whalen.**

** Robert "Rabbit" Nurick: Is the navigation system of Jo's group. He owns hundreds of maps, and knows every shortcut, inside and out. Played by Alan Ruck.**

** Jason "Preacher" Rowe: Hates Jonas's guts. Used to be friends with Eddie. Played by Scott Thomson.**

** Joey: Likes to encourage the group, and loves Meg and her cooking. Played by Joey Slotnick.**

** Laurence: Is the youngest of the group, excluding Shana. He's unaware that Shana's trying to get him. He likes Shana's sister, Elaina, but is unaware of the fact that she's trying to get Dusty. Played by Jeremy Davies.**

** REBA CREW:**

** Reba Thornton Hart: Is Jo's older sister. She was eight when she watched her father get killed by a tornado. Seldom will chase tornados, but she let her daughters go when Shana does. Played by Reba McEntire.**

** Cheyenne Hart: Is Reba's 12-year-old daughter. She is the second oldest in the Hart family. Played by Joana Garcia.**

** Kyra Hart: Is Reba's second oldest daughter who is 7-years-old. Played by Scarlett Pomers.**

** Jake Hart: Is Reba's youngest and only son. He is 2-years-old. Played by Mitch Holleman.**

** Brock Hart: Reba's husband. Not mentioned much, but he will come around. Played by Christopher Rich.**

** Lori Ann Garner: Reba's best friend, who also lives with Meg. Played by Park Overall.**

** Oh to the story we shall go!**


	2. Going to Meg's

** CH 2: Going to Meg's**

** Elaina's POV:**

"That was a ton of fun," my sister, Shana, said, "Watching Preacher almost kill Jonas."

"He's just lucky there were no cops around," Jo said.

"Aw, again, why do I ALWAYS miss out on all of the fun," Lori Ann asked.

"Because you never go chasing with us, that's why," I laughed.

"Well, Cheyenne and Kyra are lucky they didn't go," Reba said. She was so strict with them. I told her to give Cheyenne a little more freedom.

"Where's Billy," Kyra asked.

"Billy went away for a while," Jo said.

"Who wants some steak," Meg asked. She's our grandmother, but we've always called her Meg. A bunch of hands shot up in the air.

"I miss him," said Cheyenne.

"I know," Meg said, "He hasn't seen any of my new work. Or the new medical practice Elaina and Shana opened up."

"I'm pretty sure he'll come back," said Haynes, "Knowing Bill, he'll come back."

"Maybe," Beltzer said, sarcastically. Lori Ann smacked Beltzer in the head.

"So, did you guys see the medical practice," I asked.

"The one that used to be six rundown houses," Shana added.

"Oh yeah, that one," Rabbit said, "We saw it. Why?"

"We built the extensions, and renovated it all up, it's ours now," Shana said, "They only wanted about a grand for the houses. Renovating them cost what? Ten grand? And getting the supplies was about 500."

"We had a fundraiser to get the money," I added, "We used most of our life savings which covered the cost of the houses and the supplies for the extensions."

"Our medical practice is very popular," added Shana.

"How lucky are we to have such successful teens," Meg asked.

"They make me so proud," Jo said kissing us both, "I'm hopping in the shower really quickly."

"Don't there's an F-2 in Tulsa," Dusty said, "We gotta go."

"Well, Elaina and I can drive," Shana said, "We can take the truck. Can we, Jo?"

"Don't crash it."

"We won't," I said, "We won't." Everyone ran out the door.

"Mommy, can Cheyenne and I go, too," Kyra asked.

"No, we can't take you," said Shana, "We can't take kids until we're old enough. Maybe next time. Sanders, you and Rabbit take the lead this time. Ellie Bear and I will follow. Beltzer and Haynes go third, then Preacher, then Laurence and Joey, and then Dusty."

"Got it," Rabbit yelled.

"Wait, I wanna go this time," Lori Ann shouted running towards us.

"Lori Ann go with Preacher," I commanded, "Beltz, let me know how big it is, and Rabbit, shortcuts, FIND THEM!"


	3. Chasing Twisters

** CH 3: Chasing Twisters**

** Shana's POV:**

The one thing Elaina and I loved more was chasing twisters. We never usually drove, but when we did, it was when Jo was tired. We never take the lead when Jo's not there. We always let Rabbit.

"Any shortcuts, Rabbit," Elaina asked.

"About two blocks up, there's a detour," Rabbit said, "Through the field. We'll be on that field for a fifth of a mile."

When we got to the twister, we deployed, leaving Ellie Bear and I to try and leave a path of sensors for the twister to pick up. If this didn't work, we'd go with Billy's old idea, and build an instrument pack and fill it with the sensors.

"Come on, please work," Ellie Bear pleaded. Jonas came out of nowhere, and the tornado dissipated.

"F*ck! It would have worked," I screamed. Jonas got out of his truck and started laughing.

"You two are way beyond amateur," Jonas laughed, "You don't even which direction you're at."

"Actually, we do know more about damn tornados than you think," Ellie Bear screeched, "Our parents and sisters were killed in one." When it came to talking about our parents, Ellie hated it. She keeps remembering that night. They used to chase with Jo and Bill.

"Yeah, right," Jonas said sarcastically, "Your parents were the dumbest in the lab. They didn't know anything."

"Never say that again," I said. I punched him square in the mouth. I never let anyone badmouth my parents. They loved chasing, and they were the ones who taught us all we know.

"What the hell is the matter with you, Shana," Jonas yelled, "We used to be friends."

"Up until you realized that Jo and I are related," Ellie shrieked, "You hated Jo because she knows more about twisters than you!" I loved our thick Tennessee accents. Ellie smacked him, crying her eyes out. She ran over to me.

"One of these days Jonas," I said, "You're gonna die or get really hurt trying to catch an F-5, and Ellie Bear and I are gonna do nothing, but sit there and laugh."

All of a sudden, the tornado came touching down out of nowhere.

"Did it just back build," I asked.

**Reba's POV:**

"Well, did you get it," Jo asked when the chasers got back.

"No, we're gonna build the pack here," Shay-Shay said, "But what we did get is a video of Ellie Bear and me beating the living sh*t outta Jonas."

"Shana Louisa Murray-Greene, there are children present," I yelled.

"Reba Nell Thornton Hart, Cheyenne and Kyra are with us a lot," Elaina said, "They know us chasers curse. We just don't allow them to."

"Hey, can we get to the part where we watch you and your sister smacking the hell outta Jonas please," Lori Ann butted in.

"I wanna see it," squealed little seven-year-old Kyra.

"Me, too," added in Cheyenne.

"Alright fine, put the tape in," I said. Elaina put the tape in. Kyra and Cheyenne laughed every time the girls hit Jonas. I thought it was kind of funny. I hated Jonas. I never liked him.

"Alright show's over," Lori Ann said after the video ended.

"If we're going to build the pack, we'd better start now before Bill comes to get the papers," said Jo, "Meg, do you have any scrap metal we can use?"

"Yeah, in the barn," Meg answered.

"Can I be an official chaser, now," Lori Ann asked, "You said I'd be official in six months, six months ago."

"Lori Ann, you've been official since last week," Shana said, "Remember?"

"Oh, yeah," Lori Ann said.

"Oh, yes, F-2 in Arkansas City," screamed Beltzer.

"Let's go," Jo yelled.

"You guys go, Ellie Bear and I will build the pack," Shana said.

"Where's Jonas?"

"He's in Wellington."

"Can we beat him?"

"If we take the shortcuts. Let's move now!"

"So, Reba, are you going to help us build the pack," Ellie asked, "We need to make four. That way they have three back-ups. Jo said each one should take about twenty minutes to build."

"We'd better get started," I said.

"Shay-Shay, are you and Ellie Bear official like Lori Ann is," Kyra asked.

"We've been official since we were six," Shana said, "We've been in the business for ten years. We've seen every type of twister there is."

"Except an F-6," Elaina added, "No one knows what they do, they're the strongest."

"An F-6 tornado is also known as an inconceivable tornado," Shana added, "It's really hard to predict one."

"Alright, let's get building," I said.

It took us a good hour and a half to build all four packs. We had Jo get more sensors.


	4. Billy's Back

**CH4: Billy's Back.**

"Finally done," Elaina sighed with relief. Reba looked at Shana. She was cussing her head off.

"Whew, I am BEAT," said Shana, as she sipped her lemonade.

"Who wants to play a game," little Kyra asked.

"I play, too," asked two-year-old Jake.

"Sure, Cheyenne, do you want in," asked Elaina.

"Yeah, I guess," Cheyenne said, "It depends on what we're playing."

"Extreme hide-n-seek," Kyra screamed.

"Then Jakey won't be able to play," Shana said.

"Okay," Cheyenne said, "I'll count. One… two…three…"

Elaina hid in the hay bales that were in the farm. Shana hid in the old well. She knew how to get in and out of it. Kyra hid on the roof of the barn.

"Ready or not, here I come," Cheyenne screamed. She found Kyra first, then Shana. But they couldn't find Elaina. They knew not to let her play because she was too good at the game.

**19 hours later:**

"You don't think she'll be there," the brunette fiancée of Bill Harding asked.

"Knowing Jo, she's probably dragged her entire department into the field, Melissa," Bill said.  
"Are you nervous about seeing her," Melissa asked.

"No, why," Bill answered.

"You look a little nervous," Melissa said.

"Maybe Shay and Ellie will be there," Bill said, "They're our two youngest chasers."

"How old are they," Melissa asked.

"Sixteen, but they've chased for ten years," Bill said, "They're Jo's cousins, but they act like sisters."

**IN THE FIELD:**

"Okay, Shay, I think she's up," Beltzer yelled from inside Laurence's van. The Doppler shocked Shay.

"F*ck me this piece of sh*t is useless," Shay screamed.

"Sorry, Shay," Beltzer said. The Doppler started moving around.

"Beltz, it's good get me a reading," Shay said, "Ellie get over here."

"Okay, bossy lady hold your damn horses," Beltzer muttered. Elaina slapped him in the head.

"Where do you want it, Shay," he asked.

"Ask Ellie," Shana said.

"I think the dry-line is stalled," Ellie said, "Get a sector scan from west-north-west, look at mid-levels and increase the PRF."

Ellie and Shana walked over to Rabbit and Allan.

"All I'm saying is don't fold the maps," Rabbit said.

"I didn't fold the maps," Allan said trying to pull it off.

"Yeah? Well Kansas is a big mess, there's a huge crease right through Wichita," Rabbit yelled, "Roll the maps."

"Shut up and stop arguing," Ellie yelled, "JO! THE DOPPLER'S FIXED!" Ellie went to talk with Dusty.

"Thanks Shay," Jo yelled.

"Dustin Davis," Ellie screamed, "Get over here."

"What," Dusty asked.

"Love you," said Ellie with her big, brown puppy-dog eyes.

"Love you, too."

**Ellie's POV:**

Dusty and I were sitting around, just chilling with ice cold lemonade we keep in the fridge of the Barn Burner. A red truck pulled up and a guy walked out.

"The Extreme," Dusty and I said together, "IT'S THE EXTREME!"

"Aw man don't start that crap," Billy said as I ran up to hug him.

"Missed you, Billy-boo," I said.

"Missed you, too Ellie Bear," Billy said as he put me down.

"Melissa these are our two knuckleheads of the group," Billy said introducing us, "Dusty and Elaina. Dusty started out with us, and Ellie's been chasing for the last ten years. Dusty, why don't you and Elaina explain to Melissa… why you are the way you are."

"SHANA LOUISA MURRAY-GREENE, THERE'S SOMEONE WHO REQUESTS YOUR PRESENCE," I screamed.

"Shay and Ellie are twins," Dusty said, "They own a practice down in Wakita."

"What kind of practice," asked Melissa.

"Medical," I said, "We got our medical licenses three years ago. Our parents owned a huge medical training place, and we inherited it, so we got our medical licenses early."

"Who the hell owns the red truck," I heard Shana ask while walking up to Dusty and me.

"Billy," I said. Shay's face lit up.

"BILLY," Shay-Shay screamed. She ran over to Billy and jumped on him.

"Shana Louisa Murray-Greene," Billy yelled while hugging her, "I missed you, sweetie."

"I missed you to Extreme," Shana said.

"Anyway," I said, "What should we talk about?"

"The suck zone," Dusty said. I laughed.

"Okay, the suck zone," I said, laughing still, "It's the center of a twister, and it's basically the strongest point."

"The point," Dusty added, "basically when the twister sucks you up, but it's not the technical term, obviously."

"Hi, I'm Jo Harding," Jo said out of nowhere.

"Oh, hi," said Melissa.

"Bill just told me the happy news," Jo said.

"Which," asked Melissa.

"Us, marriage," Billy said.

"I see you've met our two goofballs of the group," Jo said.

"Jo, we've got action," Haynes said, "NSSL says the caps are going 30 miles up the dry-line."

"LET'S MOVE PEOPLE," I screamed, "JO GOES FIRST, THEN RABBIT AND SANDERS, HAYNES AND BELTZER, PREACHER, LAURENCE, JOEY, AND SHAY-SHAY, AND DUSTY AND ME! MOVE IT PEOPLE!"


	5. Mean Ol' Twister

**CH 5: Mean Ol' Twister**

**Shana's POV:**

I rode with Laurence and Joey. Sometimes I'll go with Jo, but I usually try to get to Laurence. I love him so much. I bet sometimes he doesn't even notice me. Sometimes he'll call me Ellie. I'm not my sister. My sister likes Dusty.

"Shay, how many packs did you and Ellie build," Joey asked.

"Four, but Reba, Meg, Cheyenne and Lori Ann had a part in it," I said.

"Pretty amazing you guys made four," Laurence said.

"It didn't take as long as we thought it would," I laughed. Damn I love Laurence. His soft Brown eyes. His adorable laugh, and his passion for tornados. We're meant for each other.

"Wow," Joey laughed. Jonas and his team of sleaze balls came riding up behind Dusty and Ellie.

"Ew, look," I said, "Sleazy Alert."

"Nice one," Laurence chuckled. I took the CB mike. I'm usually in charge of it and the laptop.

"Jo, we have a Sleaze Alert," I said, "Jonas is here."

**Elaina's POV:**

We had to stop because the Sleaze Club made Bill blow a tire. Shana and I were watching Jonas give a stupid presentation, when we heard him say, "The world's first tornado instrument pack."

"Oh, that bastard is so dead," I mouthed to Shana. She and I ran to go teach him another lesson about stealing our ideas.

"WHAT THE HELL JONAS," Shana screamed while smacking his face, "THAT WAS OUR IDEA AND YOUR LAZY ASS JUST TOLE IT FROM UNDER OUR NOSES!"

"What is the matter with you two," Jonas yelled.

"YOU STOLE OUR DESIGN YOU MOTHER F*CKER," I screeched. Dusty, Laurence, Joey, Preacher, Rabbit, and Sanders basically had to peel us off of him.

"What the hell are you talking about ," Jonas asked.

"Dorothy," Shana yelled, "You took her you damn thief." Billy came running up.

"Oh, I get it," Jonas laughed, "You retards want to take credit for my design."

"What the f*ck Jonas it was ours and you know it," Billy yelled.

"Well this one is lighter, and will go in quicker than you dumb design," Jonas sneered.

"Oh, it's on baby," Shay screamed, "We'll but both of our designs right next to each other and see which one gets carried first. Yours won't fly."

"Why don't you two go jump in an F-5 and be like your dumbass parents and sisters," Jonas sneered. I lost it. Jonas will regret it. I started smacking the hell out of him. Jo and Haynes came running up.

"Elaina Nicole Murray-Greene, control yourself," Jo said peeling her off of Jonas, "He'll never get it in the air."

"It's not that," I said while wiping the tears from my face, "The loser is badmouthing Mom, Daddy, Casey, Rachel, Elizabeth, and Delia."

"Like I said Jonas, you'll die in an F-5, and all Ellie and I will do is laugh," Shay said.


	6. Crazy Girls

**CH 6: Crazy Girls**

**Jo's POV:**

"Jo, I don't know what's up with Shana and Elaina anymore," Jonas said, "They're crazy girls. You ought to get leashes on them."

"They're not my problem, they're yours," I retorted, "They don't scream at me or knock the hell out of me when I make fun of Darius and Meryl, because I don't. You do."

"Anyway," Jonas said, changing the subject, "The storm is gonna be a lot bigger than I anticipated. I've got reports of mesos all the way to Logan."

"Are you actually sharing information with me," I asked.

"No, I was just curious as to which way you were going," Jonas said.

"Southeast, to the counter," I sarcastically said, "Nothing changes."

"Pardon me," Melissa asked.

"He's gonna wait and see what Bill does," I said.

"He's waiting for Billy, why," Melissa asked.

"It's just some complicated stuff that may seem too confusing to you," I said.

**Bill's POV:**

"Billy, I'm sorry I lashed out in front of you and Melissa like that," Ellie apologized, "Jonas just pisses me off these days."

"Babe, I know," I said.

"I honestly didn't mean to do in front of Melissa, with her being a therapist and all," Ellie said.

"Sweetie, it's not your fault," I said.

"Hey guys," Dusty said.

"Hey Babe," Ellie said to Dusty.

"What's going on," Dusty asked.

"We're going green," I said.

"Greenage," Dusty and Ellie laughed together.

"Saddle it up," I said.

"You got it boss, Ells go and get Jo," Dusty ordered.

"You got it, man," Ellie replied.

**BACK AT MEG'S:**

**Reba's POV:**

"Reba did Shana and Ellie go with the chasers," Aunt Meg asked.

"Yeah, they did," I answered, "They're still with them."

"Okay, I didn't know," Aunt Meg laughed.

"Well, now you do," I said. I was cooking up some of my famous grilled cheese sandwiches for lunch. They used to be Shay and Ellie's favorites when they were Kyra's age.

"Reba, Brock just called" Lori Ann said.

"How's he been doing in Houston," I asked. Brock had to leave to go to Houston for dental training. I missed him.

"He's been good," Lori Ann said, "He was talking with Meg. He says he misses you and the kids so much, he wants you to move down there when he gets done."

"Aw," I said, "How sweet."

**Back to the Chasers:**

"Does she work at the station," Jo asked, "Is that where you met her?"

"I don't want to fight," Bill said.

"I'm not fighting, I'm just trying to start up a conversation and you just bite my head off," Jo said, "But she seems nice."

"Hah," Bill laughed.

"What she's not nice?"

"I know what you mean," Bill said, "And yes she's nice, and no, she's a therapist."

"Yours," Jo asked.

"Are you saying I need therapy," Bill asked, "What do I need therapy for?"

"I don't know, I didn't say that," Jo said.

"Go on tell me," Bill said.

"Inability to finish things, maybe rushing into things you can't commit to," Jo said.

"Bullsh*t, Jo," Bill screamed.

"You know, I think they're getting better at this," Haynes said to Beltzer.

"I may have walked out, but at least I showed up in the first place," Bill said.

"Well, as long as you're happy," Jo said.

"Thank you," Bill said, "I am happy. I'm a happy person. I'm happy with my life, and I'm happy with the way things are going in my life."

"But do you know what you're doing," Jo asked.

"Of course I know what I'm doing," Bill said, "All the things you couldn't do. Like Stability and supportiveness. A house and all sorts of neat stuff like that." Bill was veering off of the road.

"Can I drive," Jo asked.

"No!"

"Then would you," Jo retorted.

"Damn," Bill said.

"Somebody should warn her about your temper," Jo said, "She obviously doesn't know what's happening."

"Jo, shut up," Bill said.


	7. Where's My Truck?

**CH 7: Where's My Truck?**

**Elaina's POV:**

"Oh, damn, Dusty look at that," I said.

"I know, babe," Dusty said.

"Jo, are you and Bill gonna shut your faces up," Shana asked over the CB.

"Why," Bill asked.

"Oh, I didn't know if you wanted to chase this twister or if you just wanted to catch the next one," Shana said.

"Damn," Billy yelled and veered to the left. We all followed. Bill went into a ditch.

"Jo, Bill where are you," Rabbit asked, "We lost visual."

"They're gonna try and set Dorothy up," Shana said. We watched Billy crash into a bridge.

"Jo, get out of there, you're gonna get killed," I screamed. The twister sucked up Jo's truck. We were so close to that tornado, and it just disappeared. The next thing I saw was Jo's truck crash right in front of Melissa.

"Holy sh*t are you okay," I ask as Melissa starts screaming. Billy ran up to her.

"She just missed it," Shana said, "It was crazy."

"Let's get these cleaned, Shay, Ellie get Dorothy 2 ready," Haynes said.

"Okay," we said. We got some sensors and put them in the next pack.

"Hey look the Auto Club's here," Rabbit said.

"Fashionably late, Jonas, as usual," Dusty said, "Come on Eddie give me a kiss." Dusty kissed Eddie on the cheek. Shay and I laughed.

"Go find your own twister to jump in, Jonas," Shay yelled.

"Losers, move on," Dusty said.

"Bill can we ride with you," I asked.

"Hop in the back," Bill said.

"Do you have full coverage on that truck," Jo asked.

"Liability only."

"Liability only," Jo asked, "Oh well, it's a very pretty truck."

"No way," Bill said.

**10 MINUTES LATER:**

**Shana's POV:**

"Okay, Jo," I said, "It looks like an F-3."

"It's an F-2, Shay," Ellie said.

"F-3," I argued.

"Fine, it's an F-3, because Shana Louisa Murray-Greene is always right," Ellie said.

Melissa's phone started ringing.

"Dr. Melissa Reeves," she said, "Julia now's not a very good time, okay? I'll put Donald on. Well you're not going to have this baby the old fashioned way with Donald's motility, and you know that."

"Reproductive therapist," Bill said.

"Okay, can you tell her there are two sixteen year olds in here, Melissa," Ellie asked, "We don't need visuals in our heads of a disabled person trying to conceive."

"Elaina, knock it off," Jo said.

"Sorry," Elaina lied. The tornado started shifting.

"It's shifting due south," Laurence said over the CB, "We have a strong F-2, ladies and gentlemen, possibly F-3. Read me? It's a very large rope on the ground. Very large. Right on the ground."

"It looks like it's turning," Joey said, "The atmosphere is very unstable, repeat unstable."

"This is Rabbit," Rabbit said, "This is Rabbit. It's at two o'clock, and headed this way."

"This is Sanders," Sanders said, "This is Sanders. We are driving due east on a country road we've been on for about six miles, We've got an F-3 or 2 sitting here on the ground, and she's a beauty. Woohoo!"

"It's Barn Burner," Dusty said, "It's not hanging out long. It's not gonna hang out long."

"We got it," Jo said, "We see it."

"We're getting slammed in here you guys hang back," Bill said. When we made it to the bridge, there were two waterspouts.

"Damn, look at all the clutter," I said, "I've never seen it like this."

"We're in the core, Billy," Ellie said, "There's no path. They're drunkards."

Melissa's phone rang.

"Julia, I can't talk, I'm busy," Melissa said. A cow flew across the road.

"Cow," Jo, Ellie, and I said at the same time.

"I gotta go, Julia, we've got cows," Melissa said. The same cow came flying in the direction it came from.

"Another cow," Jo said.

"Actually, I think that was the same one," Bill said.

"Bill, you know we're right under the flanking line," Jo said.

"I realize that." The tornado on our left split in two.

"Holy sh*t, sisters," Ellie said, "Billy, we'll get rolled if we take it from the south."

"We've got drunkards here, there's no path," Bill said.

"I just said that," Ellie said. The Sisters came in on us.

"LOOK OUT," We all screamed. Ellie, Bill, Jo, and I held onto the roof. Melissa was screaming. Ellie looked as if she would faint. The twisters made us circle for about thirty seconds, and they dissipated.

**Ellie's POV:**

It was crazy, fun, and scary. My heart was beating like crazy. I put a hand over it. Shana and I jumped out of the truck when Bill and Jo got out.

"Holy mother*ck that was awesome," I said, "Feel that." I put her hand on my chest.

"What the hell, Elaina," Shana said, "Your heart is wild."

"I know, I might faint," I said.

"Is your pulse just as wild," Shay asked.

"Check, because I'm not good at checking my own," I said. Shana checked my pulse.

"Three times a lady," Beltzer screamed, "Did you see the inflow jets on those fatties?"

"We were sitting in the middle of it," Jo said. She looked at me.

"That was crazy," I said.

"You look like you'll faint any second," Jo said, "Do you feel okay?"

"Her heart rate is elevated," Shay said, "I'll give her an IV of Zatebradine when we go back home."

"I think it's a good idea if we just got the hell out of here because there were definitely too many tornados back there," Laurence said.

"Are you kidding me," Jo asked, "This isn't over. We've only seen the start of it."

"Hey Jo, somebody couldn't help but notice how close we are to Wakita," Rabbit said.

"No."

"Aunt Meg wouldn't mind a pit stop, right," Sanders asked.

"No."

"Red meat," Dusty said, "We crave sustenance."

"No," Jo said.

"Food," Dusty chanted.

"Food! FOOD," The guys chanted.

"No, we're absolutely not going," Jo said.


	8. Steak & Eggs

**CH 8: Steak and Eggs**

**Jo's POV:**

"Ellie, are you starting to feel better," I asked.

"No, once it starts speeding up, it won't slow down until I take the meds," Ellie said.

"I'll take her down to the practice and hook her up to an IV," Shay said.

**Meg's POV:**

"There's the spot, just do it," I told Brock, who was back for a small vacation. I saw the chasers come up, when I saw Billy.

"Billy," I said sounding so surprised.

"Meg!" I ran up to him and hugged him

"Oh, it is so good to see you," I said, "The day before yesterday I told Jo how much I missed you. You haven't seen any of my new work."

"I've missed you, too, Meg," Billy said.

"Jo, you've seen some action," I said.

"You missed it. Shay and Ellie have it on video," Jo said. I turned to the boys, and Haynes.

"Hey boys," I said.

"Give me some loving," they all said. We all went inside.

"Jo, where are the girls," I asked.

"Elaina's heart was starting to beat really fast, so she and Shana are at the practice," Jo said.

"I feel bad for her. Once the poor girl's heart starts going, it won't slow down. I told Shana to do an ultrasound, an MRI, or an x-ray of Ellie's heart."

**Shana's POV:**

"It's down from 130 to 88 beats a minute," I said.

"I know that, I can tell from the beeping of the ECG," Ellie said.

"Do you feel any better," I asked.

"Well, at least I know my heart won't explode."

"Okay, the IV is done, I'm taking it out, and we can go back to Meg's," I said.

About 5 minutes later, Ellie and I got the surprise of a lifetime.

"Hey girls," Brock said.

"Brock, oh my God," we both screamed. Brock hugged us back.

"Oh I missed you so much," Ellie said.

"I missed you, too."

"Shower's free," Bill said.

"I'm next," Jo called.

"Ew look who's on the TV," I said.

"Oh, pardon me, gentlemen, you must see this," Bill said. He turned up the volume on the TV. Everybody started boo-ing.

"He's gonna rue the day he came up against The Extreme," Dusty said, "I'm talking imminent rue-age, Bill. Imminent rue-age."

"Why do you call Bill 'The Extreme'," Melissa asked.

"Billy is The Extreme," Ellie said.

"The most out-of-control bastard in the game," Preacher said.

"I think I came in second," Bill laughed.

"There's a story behind it," I said while sipping my Coke.

"You guys need to get new stories," Jo said.


	9. The Extreme!

**CH 9: The Extreme!**

"So we get an F-4 outside of Dalton, and Jo has the VID on it," Dusty said, "Ellie, how old were you and Shay? Because I know you were here."

"We were about ten," Elaina said.

"Anyway, Jo's screaming her head off when this loser comes stumbling out of a sh*tty looking green Valiant with a bottle of Jack Daniels in his hand," Shana said, "And he's naked."

"Butt-naked," added Rabbit.

"I wasn't naked," Bill said when the chasers started laughing, "Okay, half-naked."

"He was without apparel," Beltzer laughed.

"Naked, so Jo's yelling at him to get out of the way," Dusty said.

"And Ellie and I were literally watching him, drunk off his ass," Shana laughed.

"He strolls up to the twister and he's like, 'Have a drink.' And he chucks the bottle into the twister, and it never hits the ground," Dusty said.

"The twister caught it, and sucked it right up," Beltzer said.

"Speaking of Twisters, the previous one was a good size," Preacher said, "What was it, an F-3?"

"Solid F-2," Bill said.

"Now I'm lost," Melissa said.

"Fujita scale," Shana said, "Measures a tornados intensity by how much it eats."

"Eats?"

"Destroys," Bill said.

"The encounter we had back there was a strong F-2, or F-3," Laurence said.

"Maybe we'll see some fours today," Beltzer said.

"That'd be sweet," commented Haynes.

"Four is good, that'll relocate your house fairly efficiently," Bill said.

"Is there an F-5," Melissa asked. Everybody stopped.

"Yeah," Elaina replied quietly.

"What would that be like," Melissa asked.

"The Finger of God," Preacher answered.

"Extreme death," added Elaina, who was crying. She ran upstairs. Shana ran after her.

"None of you have ever seen an F-5," Melissa asked.

"Only four of us," Bill answered.

"Who?"

"Jo, Reba, Shana, and Elaina," Meg answered, "Jo and Reba's father was killed in 1969. Reba was eight, I think, and Jo ad just turned six a month before. Am I right, Reba?"

"Yeah, I was eight, and Jo was six," Reba said.

"Now, Shana and Ellie were both around Cheyenne's age," Meg said, "Their parents, Meryl and Darius, were both medical practitioners and avid chasers. They were two of the brightest in the lab. They had six children, Casey, who would be 24, Rachel would be 22, Delia would be 18, Shana and Elaina, they're both sixteen, and Elizabeth, who would be fifteen. They all died except for those two. Elaina and Shana tried to wake them all up, but they couldn't. They were only able to save themselves, and Mose. The twister was so big, it was possibly determined as an F-6. Elaina's been deeply depressed since they died."

"I see why Ellie and Shay blow up at Jonas whenever he badmouths their parents," Melissa said.

"I'll be upstairs," Meg said.

**Meg's POV:**

I saw Ellie and Shay holding a picture of their family and crying.

"Girls, come here," I said to them.

"Your parents loved you so much," I told them, "You were their favorites because you two showed the most passion for what you did, I'll bet they're both looking down at you, smiling. Let's go talk to Jo."

I hugged my girls and we went to my room to talk with Jo.

"Forget it," I said, "It doesn't matter what you do. You'll still be beautiful."

"You're biased," Jo said.

"Yes, I am," I laughed.

"He never kept his part of the bargain," Shana said.

"What part," Jo asked.

"To spend his life pining for you, and die miserable and alone," Elaina said.

"Is that so much to ask," Jo asked.

"I don't know," I said, "But Bill always went his own way, which was usually the same way you were going."

"Sounds like a long time ago," Jo said.

"Not so long," I said, "He's here, isn't he?" Jo looked at the wind chimes I made.

"That is so beautiful."

**Bill's POV:**

"We got one, baby," Dusty shouted, "F-3. A mile outside of Parlaine."

"Melissa, go with Dusty, I'll be with Jo," I said.

**Elaina's POV:**

"Good luck you guys," I said, "I hope Dorothy 2 works!"

"Thanks for stopping by," Meg and Reba said.

"I'm sorry to eat and run," Jo said.

"Baby, it's what you live for, now go," Reba said.

"Ellie, are you and Shay coming?"

"No, we'll hang back. Take Cheyenne and Kyra," Shana said. The chasers left leaving Meg, Shay, Reba, Jake, Brock, and Lori Ann.


	10. Humans Being

**CH 10: Humans Being**

**I don't own the words to the song.**

_There is just enough Christ in me to make me feel almost guilty. Is that why God made us bleed, to make us see we're humans being? You break this, I'll break all that. You break my balls with all your crap. Spread your disease like lemmings breeding. That's what makes us humans being._

_Shine on. Shine on. Shine on. Shine on._

_Yeah! Some low life flat head scum infects. The sickness in his eyes reflects. You wonder why your life is screaming. Wonder why we're humans being._

_Shine on. Shine on. Shine on. Shine on._

_Humans. Humans being. We're just humans. Humans being. We're just humans. Humans being. We're just humans. Humans being. Humans being! Humans being! Humans being!_

**Jo's POV:**

"We have to get off of this road."

"What do you mean, this is no time to guess," I said.

"Just make a right turn," Bill yelled. I did what I was told and all the chasers followed.

"We've got a touchdown," Joey said over the CB.

"We've got a touchdown, touchdown, tornado is on the ground," Laurence said, "It's coming down Route 33."

"Where is it? I don't see it," I said.

"Damn if Ellie were here, she'd see it in a heartbeat," Beltzer said.

**Ellie's POV: **

Shana and I invited our friend, Deidra, and her best friend, Jasmine, over to watch The Shining with us.

"Hey, loves," Deidra said as she walked in the door, "This is Jasmine."

"Oh, my God," Jasmine yelled, "They look exactly like me!"

"Ellie, she looks like Lizzy," Shana said.

"Wait, are you Elaina and Shana Greene," Jasmine asked, "My mother, Meryl, was your sister."

"No, she's our mother, too," Shay said, "Elizabeth, you're no Jasmine, you suffered amnesia from the twister that killed Momma and Daddy. We're Shana and Elaina Murray-Greene now. You're our younger sister."

"Shana is it really you two," Elizabeth asked.

"Yes Lizzy," Shay said, "It's us." Lizzy ran and hugged us both. We thought she had died in the tornado, but she didn't.

"MEG," I called, "LIZZY'S ALIVE!" I was crying. Meg came out.

"Lizzy's dead, Ellie," Meg said.

"No she's not. This is Lizzy," Shana said.

"Hi, Meg," Lizzy said. She pulled Meg into a huge hug.

"My God, I thought you were dead," said Meg, "Where were you all this time?"

"Being convinced I was someone else," Lizzy said, "But I'm back."

"Do you know if any of the other girls survived," I asked.

"All of them except one," Lizzy said, "Rachel didn't make it."

"Rachel was weak, anyway," Shay said, "Reba's living here, now with her three kids, and her best friend."

"Where's Jo?"

"Chasing with the team," Shay said, "Come on, Reba will freak when she sees you."

We took Elizabeth up to see Reba, Lori Ann, and the kids.

"Hey, Reba," Shay said, "Somebody wants to see you."

"Who," asked Reba.

"Hey, Reba," Lizzy said. She ran to hug Reba.

"Lizzy, we thought you was dead!" We could tell Reba was so happy. Tears were streaming down her cheeks.

"I'm not! Neither are Casey and Delia. In fact, they're both here in Wakita!"

"Where are they at, Lizzy," I asked.

"They're at the Robinson's house," Lizzy said, "You'll need to convince them that they're really Casey and Delia. They've been thinking their names are Alicia and Kelly."

"It'll work," I smiled.


End file.
